


Sprain

by hollyblue2



Series: Sastiel Love Week [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Contemporary Dance, Dancer!Sam, M/M, Sastiel Love Week, dancer!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hurt/Comfort & Angst day of Sastiel Love Week.</p><p>In which Sam and Cas' dress rehearsal doesn't go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [@humblesam](http://humblesam.tumblr.com) was my person for the week, so I sent her all my sastiel love week things to her anonymously :)

The best thing about learning to dance in bigger groups is that you tend to get a chance to work with everyone. That included the day that Amelia, who was Sam’s usual partner, was ill and Sam didn’t have his dance partner for that session.

Cas, took up the spot and they spent their session dancing together. It worked so much better and with so much fluidity that their teacher kept them together. It didn’t matter that they were both boys, just that they were so in sync that it made perfection itself. They’d managed to get themselves a couple of competitions together, though we’re rejected from many for not being a male-female pairing and they’ve risen so much higher in their sport than they’d ever have thought. Even their relationship bloomed from partnership to boyfriends.

One evening during a dress rehearsal of the regional contemporary dance finals, they’d both been tired after hours of training. Their teacher asked them to go twice more before they finished for the night despite their protests that they were too exhausted. Their protests were cut short as they were shuffled onto the stage and the music began. They moved like water across the stage, telling a story, showing intense emotion through their actions.

Sam moved in behind Castiel as he readied for the lift. His arms already felt strained from the several other times they’d done it that evening but he took Castiel around his waist and lifted him up high. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.  He turned, keeping Castiel above his head. Then he was falling. Having caught his foot on the floor. There was no time to react before his elbows buckled and Castiel was tumbling on top of him, landing in a heap on the floor. Unharmed, with Sam to break his fall, Castiel moved off his partner quickly. Sam was quiet, clutching at his ankle.

“Sam?” Castiel exclaimed, concern lacing his voice. Sam opened his hazel eyes to see Cas’ blue ones looking down at him.

“I think I’ve twisted my ankle.” Sam gasped as he tried to hold back the pain.

“Okay. It’ll be okay.” Cas assured, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

Their teacher came up behind them and Cas stood up to her, scowl on his face. “He’s twisted his ankle.” He informed her bluntly. “This is _your_  fault for making us work harder than we needed to.” He chided, but Naomi just stood and took it, expression unmoving. “We can’t even do the finals now.”

Naomi sighed. “Fine. Take him to the hospital, get it checked out.”

Castiel returned to his partner on the floor and helped him up, trying not to hear Sam gasping as he tried to put pressure on it.

“Cas, what if it’s broken?” Sam wondered, resting his head atop Castiel’s as they sat in the car.

“Then we don’t dance. We’ll be okay.” Cas held out his hand and let Sam take it to rub reassuring circles into it.

“Okay, okay, this will be fine. It’s just a sprain and we’ll be back dancing in a couple of weeks. Right?” Sam told himself as they headed to A&E.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr!](http://envydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
